By Light Of The Moon
by SongOfStars
Summary: Takes place a few weeks before "I Am Become Death", scar Peter has come to say goodbye to Sylar before jumping back in time to stop Claire. Sylar/Peter rated for a reason guys! Noah Gray has an appearence :


**I don't own anything. This is simply for a few friends of mine wondering when I'd do a Sylar/Peter so here it is. Inspired by a couple of night swim photos of zach quinto actually! **

**pic 1**

**.com/albums/ab285/69Candystar/Zachary%**

**pic 2**

**.com/albums/ab285/69Candystar/Zachary%**

* * *

><p><strong>By The Light Of The Moon<strong>

**Sylar/Peter/Noah Gray, Costa Verde**

**(one-shot but can be read as an "extra" scene to my main Heroes scene)**

"Noah, don't make me ask you again," Sylar pointed to the stairs.

"But I don't want too!" Noah fussed, stamping his wee foot on the floor next to Mr. Muggles.

Sylar took off his glasses & glared at the child. Noah folded his arms but his father copied him. Meanwhile, Peter watched from the couch, trying hard not to laugh. "Go upstairs to your room," Sylar finally whispered dangerously low. "Or you'll wish you had."

"You can't make me."

"Believe me, boy," Sylar took a step closer to his son. Peter sat up a bit straighter, keeping an eye on his friend. "You have NO idea what I'm capable of. Now, it is way past your bedtime & you demanded to skip your nap. I only said yes because Peter was here & the three of us had time for a BBQ out by the pool. But this is the result. So no more nap-skipping. You're too young still."

"Nope," Peter shook his head to himself, realising the mistake Sylar had just made. Oh well, too late now.

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

Sylar winced, his Enhanced Hearing all but making his ears bleed. He sighed heavily & tried again. "No," he agreed as best possible; hopefully to fix his verbal mistake. "But you're acting like one. Now get upstairs!" After another stare-down, he added, "Or else, no more ice cream." Noah took a reluctant step or two towards the stairs, paused & looked back at his father. "Ever!" Sylar went on. Noah grumbled to himself & started upstairs. Once near the top, he took off running down the hall to his room but Sylar wasn't fooled. "NOAH! DON'T YOU DARE SLAM—!"

Bang!

Sylar's shoulders drooped as he muttered to himself, "—your bedroom door. Man, some days I wish his mother was still here." He plopped himself down on the couch next to Peter. "I wonder how much easier it would be if he had his Mom."

"Well, considering that she keeps trying to kill me," Peter shrugged. "You'd still have problems. Trying to keep her away from me & all."

Sylar glared at him. "I'm already doing that."

"Oh, right, I forgot."

"Shut up!" Sylar ordered. He helped himself to the last wedge of pumpkin pie on the coffee table.

"Hey, I was going to eat that."

Sylar shrugged & started on it, licking off some whipping cream from his fingers. "Do you remember the simple days when I used to pull brains out of skulls?"

"You call those days simple?" Peter scoffed at him. Sylar covered one index finger in whipping cream & drew a white sweet line all along Peter's scar. "Oh? Oh! How dare you!" Peter snatched at Sylar's pie but it was held too far out of reach. "Give it here. Gabriel!"

"Make me," Sylar whispered in Peter's ear when it came close while Peter stretched even further for the pie.

"I will," Peter pushed Sylar until he was lying completely under him & passed one hand down Sylar's arm outstretched still holding the pie away; down towards the plate.

"Oh no, you don't," Sylar held the pie plate high by power alone.

Peter lay on Sylar's bare chest & looked up. "Oh yeah? I have that power to, you know."

"Your scar looks ridiculous."

Peter turned his face down, rubbing a little of the whipping cream onto the tip of Sylar's nose. Sylar had a smug look on his face, almost as if he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh gee, I wonder who's fault that is?" Peter poked Sylar in the worst place possible, between the ribs, making his friend squeal.

Forgetting all about the pie, Sylar let go his power to rub his side. Peter got up just on time for the pie to come crashing down on Sylar's face. "What the f—?" Sylar spluttered through pie & cream. Peter burst out laughing. "Ohhh I hate you!" He clawed away the remnants & looked up to see Peter crying from laughing to hard. "You're dead! Spare Claire the trouble." Sylar lunged off the couch as Peter took off running through the kitchen & out the sliding door. Sylar was hot on his heels. He found Peter by the pool in the backyard once more. It was dark out by now, save for the light of a half moon.

Peter stood by the edge, letting the towel slide down. The moonlight cast alternate rays of light & dark shadows across the water & bounced off the top of Peter's head. He dived in & once he re-surfaced, he taunted, "Come & get me, Gabe. You could use a bath after all."

"Kirby Plaza," Sylar muttered under breath.

"Come on, wuss," Peter swam away to the far end. Sylar continued to glare as he followed Peter into the water. He soon cornered the man in the farthest end nearly hidden under the shadow of the fence. Peter treaded water slightly as he held himself up by his arms resting across the edge of the pool, back against the corner. "What are you going to do? Hmm?" He whispered slyly as Sylar swam into the trap.

"I'm going to hurt you. Big time."

After a suddenly sombre moment, Peter whispered more to himself, "I'm sure you will."

"What?"

"Gabriel, I have to leave for a while," Peter suddenly blurted out.

Sylar stared into the darkness, listening to the soft splash of water as he & Peter moved nowhere in place. The game was suddenly over as he felt a cold panic that he was somehow losing Peter. "What do you mean?" He swam a few inches closer.

"Claire is relentless," Peter explained, sounding rather tired. "I'm going to leave for a bit. There's something I should change."

"Change? The past! Peter, you can't."

"I must!" Peter interrupted. "It's the only way to stop Claire by making sure it never happens in the first place."

"But—but what about my power? I've only just learned to control it. Back then, I was a monster. And...and—oh Peter!" He swam closer. Close enough. "What about Noah? If you change too much, he might never happen."

"I won't go that far. Gabriel!" Peter suddenly let go the pool's edge & wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. He had been waiting for this. He had planned this moment perfectly. "Don't worry. I just want to fix Claire. Save the cheerleader. Save the world!"

"The world always needs saving, Peter!" Sylar felt confused at first, being this suddenly close to Peter with nothing but simple swim shorts & chlorine water between them. His empathy power took its time in taking over for once. He felt the wall of the pool against his back & somehow figured it out that Peter had turned them around so that he was stuck in the corner.

"Look, I'll be right back in a day or two. Who knows?" Peter pressed a bit closer. "You may not even remember this & everything will be perfect again. You, Claire, Noah. All together like how it used to be."

After several long moments in silence, Sylar let himself relax & melted into Peter's arms. "How it used to be? What about now? Peter you don't want to do this. I know! I can feel it with the Empathy power. I know why you pushed me into this corner. Why do this if you're going to destroy it?"

"It'll be something I'll always remember," Peter whispered with a near-broken voice. He pushed Sylar more firmly into his spot & kissed the top of his shoulder, then his neck & finally his mouth. Sylar gasped but it only allowed more room for Peter's lips to move in between his own.

Sylar slowly pushed Peter away. "How could you? After all I've ever done!"

"How could Claire? She saw the good in you, if—if only for a while before she became blinded by her need to destroy me."

"Oh, God. My God!" Sylar turned away to hide his tears. "I think with Claire it was more of a guilt trip for us. We tried. We failed. We have Noah between us. Was it ever real love?"

Peter swam up & lay against Sylar's spine. "Is this?"

"I have hurt you many times in the past," Sylar said hoarsely. "Just as much if not more, than Claire."

"As you've often told Claire, we're immortal. We have to find a way to each other soon. If only Claire would stop hunting me. That's all I'm going back to change for. Nothing else! Erasing her memories all the time isn't working since she will eventually heal. We need a permanent solution."

"At the sacrifice of our love here & now?"

"We're immortal. I'll get you back. Mm, someday. Don't worry."

Sylar turned back to face Peter. "Don't worry? Every day I worry! What if I slip up & hurt somebody again? What if Noah sees? Dear Peter! If that boy ever found out about me...Peter! I can't—I could never live with my—oh Peter!" He gave in & grabbed Peter, covering his lips with his own.

After a moment, Peter held more firmly onto Sylar & lifted out of the water with him. He landed quickly on the side closer to the sliding door where several mats had been laid down as a soft cover for the cement patio. He pushed Sylar down under him once more, this time sliding a hand downward to rest on Sylar's hip, just above the waistband of his dark blue swim shorts. He hesitated before saying, "I've, uh, never done this with a guy before."

"Neither have I."

Peter leaned forward to kiss the spot in the center of the breastplate. "Never really...considered it before now." He moved his hand, hooking a finger into the elastic to pull down.

"Either of us can shape-shi—"

"NO!" Peter yelped. "Uh, no," he repeated in a softer voice. "I just want...us. Just us." He captured Sylar's mouth with his own once more. "Just...us." He breathed before making a trail of feather light kisses down Sylar's chest.

"Mmm I—gods Peter! I never expected...this," Sylar gasped. "Yet on the other hand I—I di—Peter!" Sylar suddenly bucked his entire body as Peter exposed him completely to the moonlight. The feeling of naked vulnerability swept over him & Sylar was lost for words, wanting nothing more than to writhe against Peter's ministrations.

"Well now, that looks rather painful," Peter suddenly teased, annoying Sylar. Less talk more action. "I think you need a paramedic. Is there one here?"

"Peter!" Sylar groaned. "Will you please touch me?"

"Well," Peter barely passed his hand over Sylar's inner thighs, earning a thrashing groan. "if you insist." He kissed Sylar's lips again, entwining both his hands in that wet black hair. Then he promptly pulled away again & stood up.

"...Peter..."

"Well you can't expect me to stay dressed, can you?"

"I'll help you," Sylar got on his knees before Peter & yanked the accursed shorts off already. "You're taking to long."

"Oh eat my brain!" Peter used power alone to push Sylar back into a lying position.

"Gladly."

It took a moment for Peter to understand what Sylar was implying. Suddenly feeling somewhat shy & nervous, he obediently lay down next to Sylar...in a 69 position. "Go right ahead." He boldly dared, resting his head on Sylar's hip. He shivered not from cold on this humid summer night, but from anticipation as well as slight trepidation of the unknown masculine touch. Why was he scared? Peter had not planned that at all. Of course, never being with a man would be something new & he felt somehow virgin again. That was really all it was. Sylar would never hurt him.

Again.

Peter was no fool. He knew the torture this creature could inflict, swift & sure of death. But those days were long gone. His breath quickened as he felt Sylar's hot mouth slowly take him in. He passed a hand along Sylar's side, up to his chest & caressed his friend's peck as his breathing became rhythmic to Sylar's touch. Peter pressed his cheek firmly against Sylar's hipbone, biting into the flesh that covered it. He groaned, wondering how much longer he could hold on. He was soon unable to see clearly as a sudden urge to go over consumed him.

Sylar stopped & rested his face on Peter's hip in much the same way. He slowly but surely wriggled himself out from Peter's head, expecting him to return the favour. Peter complied as best possible, simultaneously trying to concentrate on not coming & pleasuring Sylar at the same time. No easy feat! Feeling Sylar's caressing of his own body did not help matters either.

"Mm!" Sylar pressed his forehead to Peter's hip. "Having fun down there?"

Peter couldn't answer since his mouth was full. He succeeded in a simple "Mhm!" from his throat which earned him a shock as Sylar bucked wildly to the vibrations of his voice.

"Did I hurt you?" Peter pulled back sharply.

"Oh God yes!" Sylar let himself lie flat on his back. He smiled at Peter. "Will you relax? Come here!"

Peter rearranged himself so he was laying next Sylar. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he murmured, slowly but surely slipping onto Sylar.

"Well now," Sylar paused as Peter kissed him. "look at us. All worried about whether or not we hurt each other."

"Kirby Plaza," Peter teased before sliding his lower half into position.

Sylar's response was wide-eyed instant silence & a sudden stiffness in body. His breath held, caught in his throat, he slowly raised his chest up to Peter's as he thrusted softly at first, yet harder & faster each time, against him. Sylar gasped for air & held his breath again as he wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling into a crushing embrace, like an anaconda with increasing strength.

Peter bit into Sylar's shoulder. He had somehow plunged into Sylar without even knowing it, or perhaps they had always been like this. He matched Sylar's rhythm, thrust for thrust, pulse for pleasurable pulse, both moving faster. Sylar's python grip relaxed only for a moment as he paused for breath then returned with more intensity than before.

It was over almost the moment they had joined, yet lasted an eternity at the same time. Sylar's body suddenly froze under Peter & he came with a prolonged strained cry from gritted teeth. Peter felt himself come as he drew blood from his unrelenting bite into Sylar's shoulder, the iron taste filling his mouth. After finally letting go & the two of them lay in each other's arms gasping for breath, Peter realized just how much his jaw hurt. He felt fingers trace through his scar.

"I have never done that before."

Peter raised his head from Sylar's breast to look at him. "You were NOT a virgin before this. Come on, 'Sy'!"

"I've heard there was a difference between making love & simply having sex. Now I get it."

Peter nodded, understanding. Now that he knew what he had been afraid of, falling in love, he silently laughed at himself. He had nothing to fear after all. "In that case, I have never done this before either."

"My God! Not even with Claire," Sylar sighed sharply, holding back tears. "No wonder it never worked."

"You've harassed that girl since she was 15 yet you're just figuring this out now?"

"Shut up."

"Uh huh," Peter lay down again. "Who'd have thought? You of all people end up being my soul mate. It's never been like this for me either & I've been with a lot."

"I know," Sylar half-laughed. "You're a regular Captain Kirk."

Peter laughed outright. "Guess that makes you my Spock. You even look a bit like him, what with the long eyebrows & all."

"Hey!" Sylar roughly turned them around so that he was on top. "I said, shut up!" He covered Peter's mouth with his own, forcing the scarred man to comply.

Peter tossed Sylar to one side so he could turn his back to him. He moved backwards until he was against Sylar's chest. He felt one arm glide around to hold him in place. They lay there for a few minutes to rest.

About three hours later, Sylar opened his eyes to stare into pitch darkness since the half moon had left by now. Disoriented, he wondered why he was outside, then realised he was lying naked on the swimming mats save for a towel draped over him. Shaking himself, he finally remembered what happened. "Peter?" Sylar dared to call out, knowing with a sick horror that he was alone. "Don't do it please. Peter?" He stood up, wraping the towel tightly around him & walked towards the sliding door. Taped to the glass was a note. After waving a hand to turn on the patio light, Sylar was able to see.

Be back in a few days, my love. Don't worry!

"You better be," Sylar held the note in one hand & stepped inside.

Mr. Muggles snuffled around his toes before scampering off. The house was rather dark & silent. Noah lay asleep under the table. Sylar stepped into the kitchen & poured a handful of kibble into Mr. Muggles bowl. "Sandra will be coming back for you in two weeks. You better stay healthy." He poured himself a glass of water & suddenly stopped to think. Noah was sleeping under the table? Sylar shrugged, finishing his water. With another power pulse, the patio light switched off & the door closed.

Wait.

"Noah?" Sylar bent down & poked at his son. "What are you doing under there?"

Noah whimpered & glared at being woken up. "Daddy, I'm tired."

"I bet!" Sylar laughed. "Come on out of there. Let's get you back to bed."

"Is Uncle Peter coming to bed too?"

Sylar stopped mid-step. He thought for a moment & then put the boy down. "Um Noah? Why do you ask?"

"I saw you out there with him earlier."

"You did? I—I see. Uh huh, oh boy!" Sylar rubbed his face with one hand. "Ok um, well, what...wh-wh-what, uhh, what do I want to ask here? Uhhhh what did..YOU see?"

"You & Uncle Peter were out there," Noah yawned widely.

"Yeah, yeah I got that bit. Of course I got that bit. I-I-I was there. Obviously, but...erm...how...were we out there?"

Noah stumbled back to the stairs. "You both forgot your swimsuits to go swimming."

"DAMMIT!"

"Daddy swore!"

"GODDAM—er...I mean...uh..." What the bloody hell did he mean? Sylar felt his face go red. "What I meant was... whatever! Noah, go sit down. We need to have a little talk."

"But—"

"SIT DOWN!" Sylar herded the boy into the living room, wondering what the hell to say. This talk was supposed to be when the kid was what? A hundred? Not now! Oh! Rene! He could totally...not...call Rene. Because then he would have to explain to Rene just what memory he would be removing from the boy's brain & why. Not to mention of course the embarrassment of then having Rene know exactly what went on. Nope. Talk first. It was the only way out.

Where the hell was Peter when he needed him?

* * *

><p>Sylar never saw his Peter again for the day Peter Petrelli returned to that house a few weeks later was the day his son was murdered. Sylar went nuclear with grief.<p>

After the Regen healed him, he disappeared, not wanting to be seen again.


End file.
